starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
きみは、知っているか！？ スター・ウォーズ はやわかりデータブック 増補改訂版
|author=*アダム・ブレイ *コール・ホートン *ミッシェル・コーギー |cover artist= |illustrator= |editor= |publisher=DK Publishing |publish date=2017年10月3日 |type=ハードカバー |pages=256 |dimensions= |weight= |isbn= |series=ジャーニー・トゥ・最後のジェダイ }} 『' '』（原題：Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded）は2017年10月3日に発売された設定資料集である。2015年発売の『きみは、知っているか！？ スター・ウォーズ はやわかりデータブック』に新情報を追加したフォローアップ版。「ジャーニー・トゥ・最後のジェダイ」シリーズの一冊として発売された。未邦訳。 登場人物・用語 *Almec *Amanaman *Padme Amidala *Cassian Jeron Andor *Fodesinbeed Annodue *Wedge Antilles *AP-5 *Cumberlayne Aresko *Arok *Attark *Ryder Azadi *AZI-345211896246498721347 *Azmorigan *Ponda Baba *Gwellis Bagnoro *Braconnor Bakiska *Bala-Tik *Cad Bane *Barada *BB-8 *Aldar Beedo *Bendu *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Shara Bey *Big Bongo *Depa Billaba *Jar Jar Binks *Bobbajo *Bossk *Boushh *Peppi Bow *Ephraim Bridger *Ezra Bridger *Mira Bridger *B-U4D *Buboicullaar *C1-10P "Chopper" *C2-B5 *Lando Calrissian *Lirin Car'n *Castas *CC-1004 "Gree" *CC-1010 "Fox" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *Chava *Chewbacca *Shann Childsen *Chirpa *Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins *Airen Cracken *Salacious B. Crumb *CT-782 "Hevy" *CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" *CT-1409 "Echo" *CT-5555 "Fives" *CC-5576-39 "Gregor" *CT-5597 "Jesse" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Weeteef Cyu-Bee *Kes Dameron *Poe Dameron *Figrin D'an *Hem Dazon *Dengar *Anophe Dengue *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Deviss *Jan Dodonna *Dogma *Dooku *Davits Draven *Gannis Ducain *Wee Dunn *Caluan Ematt *Embo *Ebe E. Endocott *Galen Walton Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Essie *EV-9D9 *Moralo Eval *Cornelius Evazan *Turk Falso *Feral *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Fifth Brother *Finn *FN-2000 *FN-2003 *FN-2199 *Dustil Forell *Bib Fortuna *G2-1B7 *GA-97 *Adi Gallia *Gartogg *Meebur Gascon *Gasgano *Saw Gerrera *Steela Gerrera *Gobi Glie *Sudswater Dillifay Glon *Gor *Baccam Grafis *Greedo *Grendreef *Grievous *Myles Grint *Gron *Grummgar *Bor Gullet *Nute Gunray *Gwarm *Colin Hakelia *Rako Hardeen *Boonta Hestilic Shad'ruu *Brendol Hux *Huyang *Naka Iit *Chirrut Imwe *Toursant Irving *Vanver Irving *Sidon Ithano *Izby *Janyor *Suralinda Javos *Nower Jebel *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jiro *J'Rrosch *Julia *K-3PO *Eldra Kaitis *Kalani *Alexsandr Kallus *Maz Kanata *Karis *Alton Kastle *Karina *Karina the Great *Neva Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kitwarr *Klik-Klak *Kneesaa *Kassius Konstantine *Plo Koon *Pong Krell *Orson Callan Krennic *Satine Kryze *Laparo *Beru Whitesun Lars *Cliegg Lars *Owen Lars *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Tasu Leech *Lee-Char *Leektar *Nabrun Leids *Pons Limbic *Volzang Li-Thrull *Logray *Lumpawaroo *Yogar Lyste *Ohwun De Maal *Crix Madine *Elan Mak *Malakili *Mallatobuck *Baze Malbus *Mama *Ody Mandrell *Cherff Maota *Marlo *Brace Marko *Marwigo *Marrok *Mart Mattin *Darth Maul *Droopy McCool *Pharl McQuarrie *ME-8D9 *Antoc Merrick *Merumeru *Dopheld Mitaka *Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" *Ziton Moj *Ephant Mon *Farns Monsbee *Moroff *Mon Mothma *Conan Antonio Motti *Muftak *Pikk Mukmuk *Pilf Mukmuk *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Momaw Nadon *Rugor Nass *Bazine Netal *Niima *Has Obitt *Hondo Ohnaka *Hondo Ohnaka's mother *Oked *O-MR1 *Pitt Onoran *Ketsu Onyo *Oola *Savage Opress *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Oruba *Teemto Pagalies *Roo-Roo Page *Palpatine *Tynnra Pamlo *Papanoida *Paploo *Parsel *Pateesa *Phasma *Even Piell *Piit *Darth Plagueis *Sarco Plank *Unkar Plutt *Poggle the Lesser *Yarael Poof *Grevoth Prana IX *Arihnda Pryce *Djas Puhr *PZ-4CO *Razoo Qin-Fee *Ben Quadinaros *Ubert Quaril *Quarrie *Quiggold *R2-D2 *R2-M5 *R5-P8 *Raddus *Taybin Ralorsa *Rappertunie *Gallius Rax *Fenn Rau *Max Rebo *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Ree-Yees *Tolomar Reez *Kylo Ren *Rey *R'iia *Carlist Rieekan *Erudo Ro-Kiintor *Hurst Romodi *Roodown *Bodhi Rook *Boles Roor *Rotta *Rukh *Saelt-Marae *Jun Sato *Gar Saxon *Arleil Schous *Miraj Scintel *Korr Sella *Seventh Sister *Crokind Shand *Sifo-Dyas *Aurra Sing *Sitter *Sixth Brother *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Pote Snitkin *Snoke *Sy Snootles *Osi Sobeck *Han Solo *Kullbee Sperado *Morad Sumar *Swamptoe *Cham Syndulla *Hera Syndulla *Orn Free Taa *Cassio Tagge *Gauron Nas Tal *Talia *Talzin *Ahsoka Tano *Tarfful *Wilhuff Tarkin *TC-14 *Teebo *Teedo *Lor San Tekka *Terba *Velken Tezeri *Tessek *Thanisson *Thi-Sen *Thromba *Rose Tico *Shasa Tiel *Meena Tills *Tivik *Zinn Toa *Todo 360 *Stordan Tonc *Gall Trayvis *Tseebo *Strono Tuggs *Ratts Tyerell *Eli Vanto *Umpass-stay *Unamo *Luminara Unduli *Unidentified Lasat Honor Guard *Vasp Vaspar *Nahdar Vebb *Vedain *Bom Vimdin *Cikatro Vizago *Pre Vizsla *Tarre Vizsla *Watto *White Loth-cat *Mace Windu *Wooof *Sabine Wren *Tristan Wren *Ursa Wren *Wullffwarro *Yaddle *Yoda *WAC-47 *Wuher *Wullf Yularen *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Zuvio }} |クリーチャー= *Dune zaywar *Duracrete slug *Eopie *Exogorth *Falumpaset *Fantabu *Fathier *Fire scorpion *Fish **Scalefish ***Doo ***Faa ***Laa ***Mee ***Ray ***Soo ***Tee *Fyrnock *Gaupa *Ghhhk *Gorg *Grimtaash *Gundark *Gurreck *Gutkurr *Gwerp *Happabore *Hesten *Hoover *Horax *Houjix *Ikopi *Joopa *K'lor'slug *Kintan strider *Klatooine paddy frog *Kouhun *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Krayt dragon *Krykna *Joopa *Lonlan *Loth-cat *Luggabeast *Mantellian Savrip *Massiff *Mastmot *Milodon *Molator *Momong *Mongworst *Monnok *Mott *Mynock *Narglatch *Neebray *Nerf *Nexu *Ng'ok *Nightwatcher worm *Nos monster *Nuna *Opee sea killer *Pikobi *Pulga *Rancor *Rat *Rathtar *Reek *Reptavian **Kaadu **Ruping *Reptile **Brezak **Dewback **Sand lizard **Zhhee *Rishi eel *Rock wart *Roggwart *Ronto *Shaak *Sando aqua monster *Sarlacc *Sha'rellian toop *Shriek-hawk *Skalder *Slime pod *Slug-beetle *Snake *Spamel *Starbird *Tauntaun *Thidaxx *Tee-muss *Tip-yip *Tooka *Vixus *Void strider *Wampa *White bantha *Womp rat *Worm *Worrt *Xandu *Yobshrimp *Zillo Beast }} |ドロイドの機種= *Astromech droid **BB-series astromech droid **C1-series astromech droid **R-series ***R1-series astromech droid ***R2 series astromech droid *Battle droid **B1 battle droid ***Droid worker **B2 super battle droid **Droideka **DSD1 dwarf spider droid **IG-series ***IG-88 assassin droid ***IG-100 MagnaGuard ***IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank ***IG-RM bodyguard and enforcer droid **J-1 proton cannon **LM-432 crab droid **LR-57 combat droid **[[NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer]] **OG-9 homing spider droid *Droid starfighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Interrogator droid **IT-000 interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit *Labor droid **DLC-13 mining droid **PK-series worker droid **RIC-series general labor droid **SE-2 labor droid **WED Treadwell repair droid ***WED-15 Septoid Treadwell *Patrol droid *LIN demolitionmech autonomous minelayer *Marksman-H training remote *Medical droid **2-1B surgical droid **FX-series medical assistant droid ***FX-7 medical assistant droid *Police droid **Guardian police droid *Power droid **GNK-series power droid **PLNK-series power droid *Probe droid **DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid **ID9 seeker droid **Viper probe droid **Viper recon droid **E-XD infiltrator droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit **EV unit **LOM-series protocol droid **RA-7 protocol droid **RQ protocol droid **TC-series protocol droid *Repair droid **DUM-series pit droid **MSE-6 series repair droid *Security droid **Imperial sentry droid **KX-series security droid *Service droid **DTS-series Dismantler Droid **LEP servant droid **WA-7 waitress droid *TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid |出来事=*Attack on the Jedi Temple *Auction of Eldra Kaitis *Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar *Boonta Eve Classic *Clone Wars **Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Geonosis **Battle of Kamino **Battle of Kashyyyk **Battle of Lola Sayu **Battle of Mon Cala **Battle on Ord Mantell **Battle of Ryloth **Battle of Teth **Battle of Umbara **Conquest of Kaller **Escape from Abafar **Escape from the Grand Republic Medical Facility **Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters **Mission to Florrum **Mission to Glee Anselm **Mission to Mustafar **Mission to Naboo **Mission to Rodia **Mission to the Jedi Temple **Mission to Vassek 3 **Mission to Zygerria **Onderonian Civil War **Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory **[[Rescue on the Tranquility|Rescue on the Tranquility]] **Second mission to Rodia **Showdown on Teth **Siege of Mandalore **Skirmish in Theed **Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala *Great Scourge of Malachor *Imperial Era **Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire ***Battle of Atollon ***Duel on Stygeon Prime ***Escape from Skystrike Academy ***EXD-9's infiltration of Chopper Base ***Infiltration of the Imperial Armory Complex ***Mission on Lothal ***Mission to Agamar ***Mission to Eadu ***Mission to Malachor ***Mission to Tatooine ***Raid on the communications tower ***Action at Mustafar ***Rescue of Tseebo ***Uprising on Raada **Empire Day **Galactic Civil War ***Battle of Endor ***Battle of Scarif ***Battle of Yavin ***Contingency ****Battle of Jakku ***Cyrkon Extraction ***Destruction of Jedha City ***The Disaster ***Liberation of Kashyyyk ***Rescue of Princess Leia ***Secret mission to Tatooine ***Skirmish in the Temple of Eedit **Jedi Purge **Rescue of Han Solo **Siege of Lasan *Invasion of Naboo **Battle of Naboo *Mandalorian black market conspiracy *Mandalorian civil war *Mission to rescue Shmi Skywalker Lars *Order 66 *New Republic Era **Cold war ***Attack on Tuanul ***Escape from Jakku ***Mission to Kaddak ***Mission to Megalox Beta ***Mission to Taul ***Operation: Sabre Strike **Destruction of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple **First Order?Resistance war ***Battle of Starkiller Base ***Battle of Takodana ***Hosnian Cataclysm *Second mission to Florrum *Senate hostage crisis *Skirmish above Raydonia *Skirmish on Concordia *Skirmish on Florrum *Takeover of Mandalore *Tournament on Serenno *Trillia Massacre |地名=*Alderaan *Alsakan *Bardotta *Berzite *Brentaal IV *Chandrila *Commenor *Corellia **Kor Vella *Coruscant **Galactic City ***Coruscant underworld ****Outlander Club ***Dex's Diner ***Galaxies Opera House ***Imperial Palace ****Jedi Council Chamber ***ISB Central Office ***Monument Plaza ***Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center *Devaron *Dorin *Duro *Espinar *Grange *Hosnian system **Hosnian Prime *Iktotch *Ilum *Kafrene asteroid belt **Ring of Kafrene *Jakku **Goazon Badlands **Kelvin Ravine ***Kelvin Ridge ****Tuanul **Sinking Fields *Kiros *Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple *Megalox Beta **Megalox *Mid Rim **Ando **Bryx sector ***Wobani ****Imperial Detention Center & Labor Camp LEG-817 **Cerea **Haruun Kal **Kashyyyk **Lannik **Malastare **Naboo ***Great Grass Plains ***Lianorm Swamp ****Lake Paonga *****Otoh Gunga ***Naboo Abyss ***Theed ****Theed Royal Palace **Ord Mantell **Terrabe sector ***Jedha ****Catacombs of Cadera ****Desiccated tablelands ****Jedha City *****Dome of Deliverance *****Holy Quarter ******Temple of the Kyber *****Path of Judgments ***NaJedha **Sneeve **Takodana ***Maz Kanata's castle **Wasskah *Montross **Skystrike Academy *Mykapo *Onderon *Oovo IV *Outer Rim Territories **Abafar ***Pons Ora **Agamar **Albarrio sector **Arkanis ***Arkanis Academy **Atollon ***Atollon Coral Mesa ****Chopper Base **Bahryn **Bespin ***Cloud City **Cantonica ***Canto Bight **Chenini **Christophsis **Citadel **Concord Dawn **Malachor Sith Temple **Rings of Geonosis **Concordia **Cyrkon **Dagobah ***Cave of Evil ***Yoda's Hut **Dantooine **Darknell **Dathomir **D'Qar **Eadu ***Eadu Energy Conversion Laboratory **Endor ***Bright Tree Village **Fest **Florrum ***Hondo's complex **Geonosis ***Golbah hive ***Petranaki arena **Ghomrassen **Guermessa **Hoth ***Clabburn Range ****Echo Base **Hoth asteroid belt **Iego **Kaddak **Kaliida Nebula **Kessel ***Spice mines of Kessel **Krownest **Lah'mu **Lothal ***Capital City ****Academy for Young Imperials ***Imperial Armory Complex ***Imperial Communications Center ***Lothal Jedi Temple ***LothalNet comm tower E-272 **Lotho Minor **Malachor **Mandalore ***Imperial Academy of Mandalore ***Sundari **Mon Cala **Mustafar ***Fortress Vader **Nal Hutta ***Hutt Council Chamber **Nar Kanji **Nar Shaddaa **Orto Plutonia **Quermia **Ryloth **Scarif ***Citadel Tower ****Pad Two ****Pad Five ****Pad Nine ****Scarif vault **Seelos **Serenno ***Box ***Dooku's palace *Ploo II *Ploo IV *PM-1203 **Fort Anaxes *Rishi Maze *Shili *Sleheyron *Stewjon **Sriluur **Stygeon Prime **Tatoo I **Tatoo II **Tatooine ***Anchorhead ***Beggar's Canyon ***Dune Sea ****Northern Dune Sea *****Jabba's Palace ****Western Dune Sea ***Jundland Wastes ****Ben Kenobi's house ****Lars moisture farm ****The Needles ***Laguna Caves ***Mos Espa Grand Arena ***Mos Eisley ***Mos Espa ****Chalmun's Cantina ****Mos Espa Market ***Tosche Station ***Tusken Raider camp **Troiken **Utapau **Vallt **Vanqor **Vassek **Vassek 3 ***Grievous's fortress **Vjun **Yavin **Yavin 4 ***Great Temple **Zygerria *Taul *Triffis *Trillia *Twon Ketee *Umbara *Unknown Regions **Ahch-To ***First Jedi Temple **Starkiller Base *Vulpter *Wild Space **Indoumodo **Lira San **Teth ***B'omarr Order Monastery |組織= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Cabinet **Alliance Fleet ***Blue Five ***Gold Six ***Iron Squadron ***Phoenix Cell ****Spectres **Alliance Intelligence ***Fulcrum ***Operations ***Retrieval **Alliance Special Forces ***Shrikes **Massassi Group **Alliance officer *Arakyd Industries *Baktoid Armor Workshop *Black Sun **Black Sun Guard *Bounty hunter *Brotherhood of the Beatific Countenance *Church of the Force *Clan of the Toribota *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Creche *Cultists of the Huiyui-Tni *Cybot Galactica *Delegation of 2,000 *Dengue sisters *Disciples of the Whills *Duchess *Eirriss Ryloth Defense Tech *Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *First Order **Elite Praetorian Guard **First Order officer **First Order stormtrooper executioner **Flametrooper **Knights of Ren **Snowtrooper **Stormtrooper **Supreme Leader **''Tarkin's Revenge'' *Free Ryloth movement *Galactic Empire **Grand Moff **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Imperial combat driver ****Stormtrooper Corps *****975th stormtrooper garrison *****Coastal defender stormtrooper *****Cold weather assault stormtrooper *****Scout trooper *****Stormtrooper ******Stormtrooper commander ******Undead Trooper ****Vehicle commander *****Imperial combat assault tank commander ***Imperial Intelligence ****Death trooper *****Thrawn's guard ***Imperial Navy ****Naval Intelligence Agency ****Seventh Fleet ***Joint Chiefs **Imperial Security Bureau ***Advanced Weapons Research ****Tarkin Initiative *****Project Celestial Power ***Deputy Director ***Enforcement ***Internal Affairs ***Interrogation ***Investigations ***Re-Education ***Surveillance **Imperial Super Commando **Inquisitorius *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Supreme Chancellor **Grand Army of the Republic ***104th Battalion ***212th Attack Battalion ***501st Legion ***Clone trooper ****Advanced Recon Force trooper ****Clone cadet ****Clone trooper captain ****Clone trooper commander ****Clone trooper lieutenant ***D-Squad ***Galactic Marines **Republic Futures Program *General *Governor **Governor of Lothal *Guardians of the Whills *Guavian Death Gang **Guavian security soldier *House of Dooku *House of Organa **Princess **Viceroy *Grand Hutt Council *Gungan High Council *Industrial Automaton *Irving Boys *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Grand Master ***Jedi General ***Jedi High Council ****Master of the Order ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi Temple Guard ***Lost Twenty ***Padawan *Jester *Junk dealer *Kanjiklub *Lasan High Honor Guard *LPA *Mandalorian **Clan Wren **Death Watch **House Vizsla **Journeyman Protector **New Mandalorians ***Ruling Council **Nite Owls *Max Rebo Band *Mechanic *Mercenary *Moisture farmer *Neuro-Saav *Nerf herder *New Republic **New Republic Defense Fleet ***Rapier Squadron *Nightsisters **Nightbrothers *Ninn Orthodoxy *Officer **Admiral **Captain **Colonel **Commandant **Commander **Corporal **General **Grand Admiral **Grand General **Lieutenant **Major **Petty officer ***Chief petty officer **Taskmaster *Ohnaka Gang *Order of the Esoteric Pulsar *Partisans **Cavern Angels *Phirmist *Picador *Pilot *Pirate *Podracer *Prime Minister *Professor *Pyke Syndicate *Queen **Queen of Zygerria *Ranc gang *Red Key Raiders *Resistance **Resistance navy ***Black Squadron ****''Black Leader'' ***Blue Squadron ***Red Squadron **Resistance ground crew **Resistance pilot **Resistance spy droid network *Royal House of Naboo *Senator *Shadow Collective **Mandalorian super commando *Shag Kava *Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord *Smuggler *Soldier *Solo *Syndulla clan *Teacher *Trade Federation **Viceroy *Xrexus Cartel *Zealots of Psusan |種族= *Falleen *Frigosian *Frog-dog *Gamorrean *Geonosian *Gigoran *Glymphid *Gran *Gree *Gungan *Human **Alderaanian **Corellian **Naboo *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Ithorian *Jablogian *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kaminoan *Kel Dor *Kitonak *Klatooinian *Lannik *Lasat *Massassi *Meftian *Melitto *Mon Calamari *Morseerian *Neimoidian *Nelvaanian *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto *Noghri *Nu-Cosian *Ortolan *Pa'lowick *Pau'an *Phindian *Pyke *Quarren *Quermian *Sakiyan *Saurin *Siniteen *Skrilling *Sneevel *Squamatan *Stennes Shifter *Talz *Teedo *Terrelian Jango Jumper *Tholothian *Togruta *Toong *Trandoshan *Triffian *Troig *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Shawda Ubb *Uthuthma *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Yarkora *Yoda's species *Zabrak *Zygerrian }} |乗物=*Battle station **Death Star ***Cell 2187 **Death Star II *Escape pod *Podracer **BT310 quadra-Podracer *''Raddaugh Gnasp'' fluttercraft *Repulsorcraft **Single Trooper Aerial Platform **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****T-16 skyhopper ***Cantonica Zephyr GB-134 speeder ***Landspeeder ****X-34 landspeeder ***Rey's speeder ***Speeder bike ****Undicur-class jumpspeeder *Sandcrawler *Starship **Assault ship ***''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ship **Capital ship ***Dreadnought ****Star Dreadnought *****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought *****''Mega''-class Star Dreadnought ******''Supremacy'' *******Snoke's throne room ***Star Cruiser ****MC75 star cruiser *****''Profundity'' ****MC80 Star Cruiser *****MC80A star cruiser ******''Home One'' ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer ******''Dauntless'' ******''Sovereign'' *****''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer ****''Interdictor''-class Star Destroyer ****''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer *****''Finalizer'' ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer **Carrier ***''Quasar Fire''-class cruiser-carrier ****''Phoenix Nest'' **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ***''Sphyrna''-class corvette **Cruiser ***''Gozanti''-class cruiser ****[[C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser|C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser]] *****''Broken Horn'' **''Epoch Swift'' **Freighter ***[[G9 Rigger-class light freighter|G9 Rigger-class light freighter]] ****''Twilight'' ***Light freighter ****VCX-100 light freighter *****''Ghost'' ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' ****YT-2400 light freighter *****''Sato's Hammer'' ***''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 cargo freighter ****''Saak'ak'' **Frigate ***''Corona''-class armed frigate ****''Acushnet'' **Interdictor vessel **Shuttle ***''Aka'jor''-class shuttle ***''Delta''-class T-3c shuttle ***''Flarestar''-class attack shuttle ***''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle ****Emperor Palpatine's shuttle ****''Last Chance'' ***''Zeta''-class cargo shuttle ****SW-0608 **Star Courier ***''Scimitar'' **Starfighter ***A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter ****Prototype B6 ***BTL-A4 Y-wing starfighter ***''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft ****''Slave I'' ***''Kom'rk''-class fighter ***''Rogue''-class starfighter ****''Xanadu Blood'' ***TIE line ****TIE/D Defender ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE/vn space superiority fighter *****Kylo Ren's TIE silencer ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing starfighter *****''Black One'' ****T-85 X-wing **IPV-2C Stealth Corvette **Yacht ***J-type 327 Nubian starship ****Naboo Royal Starship ***Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 *Tank **WLO-5 battle tank *Tribubble bongo *TSMEU-6 personal wheel bike *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport ***''Hellhound Two'' **All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **All Terrain Recon Transport **AT-AP |技術と武器= **Stormtrooper armor *Blaster **Blaster cannon ***MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon **Blaster pistol ***A180 pistol ***Black Sun foot soldier blaster ***DC-17 hand blaster ***Defender sporting blaster pistol ****''Satine's Lament''' ***DL-18 blaster pistol ***DL-44 heavy blaster pistol ****Han's heavy blaster pistol ***DT-29 heavy blaster pistol ****Krennic's DT-29 heavy blaster pistol ***Glie-44 blaster pistol ***NN-14 blaster pistol ***WESTAR-34 blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***A280-CFE blaster ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***E-11 blaster rifle ***EE-3 carbine rifle ***EL-16HFE blaster rifle ***"Huttsplitter" blaster rifle ***Mustafarian blaster rifle ***"Wasp" blaster rifle *Booma *Bo-rifle **AB-75 bo-rifle *Bowcaster *Breath mask *Chirrut's staff *Cloning *Code cylinder *Compressed eleton blaster gas ampule *Computer *Computer probe *Computer spike *Control chip *Cybernetics *Darksaber *Deflector shield generator *Discord missile *Droid *Droid brain *Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade *Electrostaff *Energy slingshot *Flamethrower **ZX miniature flame projector *Fusioncutter *Holochess *Holocron *Holoprojector *Hyperdrive *Jetpack **Z-6 jetpack *Kamino saberdart *Kar-shak *Laser ax *Laser cannon **Quad laser cannon **Turbolaser *Lightbow *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber **Cane lightsaber ***Maul's lightsaber **Crossguard lightsaber ***Kylo Ren's lightsaber **Darksaber **Double-bladed lightsaber ***Double-bladed spinning lightsaber **Dooku's first lightsaber **Dooku's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber *Malachor superweapon *Memory wipe *Missile launcher **Concussion missile launcher *Mobile bacta recovery suit *Percussive cannon *Power cell *TE4.4 field quadnoculars *Quarterstaff *Sensor *Stun *T-7 ion disruptor rifle *Transmitter chip *Welding torch *Whipcord thrower }} |その他= **Red ball jett organ **Reed flute **Seven-string hallikset **Trumpet **Water organ **Xylophone **Xyloxan *Nebula *Nuna-ball *Oxygen *Parsec *Peggat *Planet *Plant **Bush ***Tuanulberry bush **Lichen **Nightbloomer **Reeksa **Spinebarrel **Uneti tree *Plastoid *Poison *Project Blackwing *Propaganda *Prophecy of the Three *Protocol 13 *Radiation *Rebel command insignia *Sabacc *Salt *Saw's symbol *"The Sequential Passage of Chronological Intervals" *Slavery *Species *Spice *Stained glass *Stomach *Super Star Destroyer *Swamp *Tattoo *Telepathy *"(That Joyous Night) I Ate My Mate" *Time **Second **Standard minute **Standard year *Tongue *Tooth *Trugut *Uneti-wood *Vanilla *Warship *Water *Wupiupi *Youngling }} }} 外部リンク *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know - Dorling Kindersley カテゴリ:正史のリファレンス・ブック